


Sabato 22 dicembre 2018 ore 01:39

by bisexualeliasantini



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualeliasantini/pseuds/bisexualeliasantini
Summary: Filippo really enjoyed Elia's company and he is sure, walking to the bus stop with him would be just as pleasant.





	Sabato 22 dicembre 2018 ore 01:39

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @skamenthusiastic for making this legible, working with you is great girl, thanks <33333333)

— You are not coming home then? — Filippo asks exhaling cigarette smoke.

— No, I’ll spend the night at Eva’s place. I’m not here for long and I want to spend as much time as I can with the girls.

— Oh, yeah, cool. Thank you for letting me know, you prefer the girls over me, your brother, your own blood — He replies so dramatically it makes Eleonora roll her eyes.

— Stop being such a drama queen you idiot — She orders jokingly, stepping into his personal space to hug him — I’ll see you in the morning, coffee and panettone leftovers?

— Coffee and panettone leftovers — He answers, raising his arm, jiggling the little bag with all the food Marti asked them to take home. Way too much food for one party, way too many leftovers — Love you

— Love you too — She replies letting her brother go — Goodnight Elia

— Night Eleonora — Elia says briefly.

It’s cold outside. The streets of Rome are empty now. The Radio party has ended up being longer than anyone had expected and it was fun after all, what absolutely surprised Elia who had been thinking about all kinds of excuses so he didn’t have to come.

Little by little, one by one, everyone leaves, only the ones closer to Marti deciding to stay for a bit longer to help him clean. As soon as they’re done, Luchino takes off. Gio and Argentina follow him out the door, holding hands and exchanging looks that basically scream more than friendly. Not long after them, the girls decide to leave as well.

It was clear right from the beginning that only Niccolò and Marti would stay at Martino’s place to spend the night together, but this is another story.

Filippo’s eyes follow his sister’s steps for a few seconds, smiling when she runs a little bit faster to catch up with her friends, laughing happily. He’s so glad she’s been enjoying herself. Filippo takes another drag of his cigarette and his eyes scan the room, looking for Elia, smiling when their eyes meet once again. The first thing he does, is offer him his cigarette and Elia accepts gladly.

— Bus? — Elia nods, exhaling the smoke slowly and the two of them start walking.

Meeting Elia Santini was something that took Filippo Sava by surprise. He has heard about him before but only briefly when Martino talked about his friends being ever so supportive of him coming out, “Even Elia, although we had a fight. They were amazing, all of them!” he said. Back then, Filippo had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t ask questions about the outing. He was extremely curious, he wanted to know as much as possible about how it went but he also wanted to leave it to Marti what to share and what to keep to himself. 

Throughout the evening, Elia Santini turned out to be a lovely and very interesting kind of guy. Maybe the story about his friend Luca and a suitcase is too odd to buy for real and his taste in tree ornaments is questionable but he is funny and charming and Filippo would be lying if he said the way Elia’s dimples show when he is smiling wasn’t charming. Filippo really enjoyed his company and he is sure, walking to the bus stop with him would be just as pleasant.

The bus station isn’t too far from Marti’s place. There is enough time to finish the cigarette and start another crazy story about their group. A few sentences into the story, Filippo starts to think, Martino has really left out some quite messy parts when he described his friends.

— Let me be honest with you, I don’t blame her for never calling Luca back

— Why? I mean, he’s nice! He’s a disaster but…

— Well, if I was a girl and my lover wasn’t able to find my clitoris, I would dump him as soon as possible — Both of them laugh at that and sit down at the bus stop, close to one another.

— For how long do we have to wait? — Elia stands up, looking for the schedule.

— Fifteen minutes… No, less

— Great, because I wanted to ask you something — Elia frowns, sitting back down again — Marti told me the two of you you had a fight when… Things were complicated…

— Oh, that… Yeah, it was childish, we both were pretty drunk and… Kind of holding things. I guess we exploded, that was our way to release what we had kept inside for a long time… — Elia sighs.

— I know what Marti had going on inside but what about you? — Elia laughs.

— You like direct questions, uh? — Filippo shrugs — Uhm… Let’s say things at home are not perfect and… My mom works too much, my dad doesn’t live with us anymore, my sister… She’s… Just… I don’t really want to talk about it right now… Why do you want to know?

— Because I love my Rose and he told me about it. To be honest, I was absolutely ready to fight you for it

— Rose? Is that supposed to be Martino? — Filippo nods his head yes and Elia laughs — You know I’m going to use that against him, right?

— You can try, but I’m very creative, I can come up with a nickname for you that is much worse

— Wow, sorry then! My bad, I didn’t know you are the master of embarrassing nicknames

— I am! — Filippo insists, giving Elia a gentle nudge what makes both of them laugh.

Filippo and Elia look at each other, silence, but it isn’t the kind of silence that feels uncomfortable, it is something different, something that neither of them have felt before. It is special in that romantic movie cliché way that no one would ever dare to say out loud. But it is exactly that.

Elia breaks the moment, turning his head and breaking their eye contact with the movement.

— Can I say one last thing about what you’ve just said? — Filippo suddenly asks.

— Sure

— Sometimes talking feels good. You don’t have to keep things to yourself until you explode… You have friends, good friends, who would listen to you and help you. I’m sure of that. And well, if you don’t want to talk to your friends, maybe some attractive stranger would gladly listen to what you want to say… — Filippo shrugs and lights another cigarette.

— Maybe, yeah — Elia sighs and stares at his shoes. He is lost in thought for a short while. Then he swallows, grins widely, steals the cigarette and turns to face Filippo once again — I have one question about that… Who exactly is this attractive stranger supposed to be?

— Fuck you! — Filippo shouts, giving him the middle finger.

Elia looks at Filippo, butterflies awakening in his stomach, his hand inching closer to Filippo’s hand. Filippo looks directly at their hands -- close, not touching yet, but close enough -- and then looks up into Elia’s eyes. He is smiling, but Filippo can also see he’s nervous. Elia reminds him of the boy he used to be before kissing his first guy, when he was too afraid to expose himself to the world.

— Who’s the girl you guys have been trying to hook up with tonight? — There is a small pause — Oh yes, I did notice that

Elia bites his lip, hesitating and Filippo feels his hand moving away, but in a quick movement, he grabs his hand to make him stop, smiling encouragingly. Filippo lets his thumb slowly stroke Elia’s hand.

— Who? — He asks again.

— Argentina, well, her name is Sofi

— And you like her?

— I do… — Filippo nods slowly, listening to him, waiting — Or at least I thought I did… I mean, I like her but that doesn’t mean I can like… Somebody else too… Not everything has to be black or white, for some people… It’s both…

— I get that — Filippo laughs — I mean, I like my world just in one colour but… I don’t think it’s a bad thing if you like it two-coloured

Elia smiles, all the nerves suddenly disappearing. He didn’t know until that moment, but those were the words he needed to her. “This, what you are feeling, is not bad. You don’t have to choose, there’s nothing wrong with liking both, you are not weird at all for feeling this way”.

They look at each other, Elia even laughs, silence, but again it’s not uncomfortable for neither of them. They both move, both deciding they want it. It doesn’t matter that they just met. It feels like one of those type of connections that don’t underlie the concept of time. This is just meant to be. Filippo’s lips meet Elia’s, they kiss, slowly, but little by little getting more intense. Filippo raises his hand and entangles his fingers in Elia's hair, gently pulling him closer. More. His lips taste like heaven on earth.

Every inch of Elia’s skin shivers Abruptly, he just stops kissing Filippo to be able to take a breath, immediately laughing, letting Filippo play with his hair.

— What? That bad? — Filippo asks and Elia immediately shakes his head in response.

— No, not at all… This may sound weird… But I really like how your piercing feels when we’re kissing

Filippo laughs out loud. A laugh that Elia stops with a new kiss to cover up his stupid comment.

When the bus arrives the two guys are too busy with each other. They need a moment to stand up and get in, receiving one of those looks from the driver. One that makes Filippo look at him challengingly, while Elia, less used to these kind of things, just gets into the bus as quickly as he can.

A few moments later, they are sitting on that bus, watching the city pass by. They are still holding hands, Filippo’s thumb moving slowly up and down the back of Elia’s hand, caressing him like before, in comfortable silence, their silence.

There’s no need to talk about it, Filippo lets Elia decide but doesn’t question it, both get out of the bus at Filippo’s and walk to his place. With Eleonora staying at Eva’s, they have the whole apartment to themselves.

It’s not until they are in the house that they kiss again, safe from looks, safe from comments, safe.

They walk while kissing, taking each other’s clothes off, their jackets, their shoes, their t-shirts… It doesn’t take long until everything is on the floor. Suddenly Filippo stops, looking at Elia, feeling his warm skin under the fingers. Elia bites his lip, just for a second, but Filippo feels his legs tremble.

— What? — Elia asks softly.

— Are you sure this is what you want? You could stay for the night, I would love you to stay, but… Only if you really want to

Elia beams, pulling Filippo closer, kissing his lips passionately.

— And what about you? Are you sure as well, Mr Sava?

Another kiss, they move forward again, caressing each other, pulling each other closer, hastily getting into Filippo’s room.

— Welcome to my room, Mr Santini.


End file.
